


When You're Standing This Close

by hummingrightalong



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Night Stand, Team Bus - Freeform, scientists are great in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Jemma and Skye have a one night stand.This is literally my first attempt at a completed f/f (despite being a bisexual woman). I've just always loved these two as good friends or lovers so I had to take a shot at it. A little plot, a little porn, and some humour. And a little Team Bus just because.





	When You're Standing This Close

It's just flirtation for a while. Days of wondering, 'is she trying to say what I think she's trying to say?'.  
An accidental brush against the lower back with a warm hand, a sweet warmth of her breath when she talks about her work but talks just a little too close and somehow makes science sound a little like...well, foreplay?  
Skye wonders what's going to happen between them. But let's face it, she's played this game before. And who hasn't really? It's the dance. It feels like an experiment everyone involved already knows the result to.  
Dr Simmons, and frankly anybody from her graduating class at Sci-Tech Academy, is the least shy about the subject of sex. When it really comes down to it, discovering each other in the most carnal of ways is just part of being highly intelligent.  
Skye plays her part as she knows it; making time together with lame half-assed excuses, exaggerated giggling at her jokes. Jokes she, honestly, doesn't get. If Dr Fitz- working right across the room- didn't know what was going on already he'd chime in and finish the tale about that time in the vaccum chambre, or how that poor agent down in filing really got that scar and why they had to reinforce the floor and walls of the science department at the Hub. But he lets this go. 

***

It happens one night, finally, when the whole crew has been suffering from boredom between missions. It's a game of hurry up and wait. Any good field agent will tell you that.  
They wait until their friends have all retired for the night. Simmons and Skye have been sharing a few shots. Suddenly, the biologist grabs the other's wrist and playfully drags her away to her bunk.  
After that, it's a mess of kisses and smiles and this new- but quite attractive- predatory gaze in Simmons' eyes.  
Skye finds herself half dressed and tangled in the other woman's sheets. There's two small hands firmly gripping her backside and kissing trailing down her stomach. It's got her squirming before the brit gently squeezes the juncture just under her butt and dips her head to kiss just over the edge of panty that stretches across her abdomen.  
She's not sure when she got completely naked. She's definitely not sure where one orgasm started and the other ended.  
Skye remembers briefly reminiscing how she and her last lover- ugh, Miles- used to make a tally out of it. A game. Now it seemed like Simmons was making a game...no, rather an experiment...over how many times she could give the other a happy.  
The evening ends with the two facing each other, Jemma getting slightly bossy in an inexplicably sexy way, over how Skye should pleasure her in return. 'Here,' an amused sigh then 'no, here...' directing the other girl (who wasn't exactly new to pleasuring another woman, thank you...but no girl like this certainly) with hands over hers.  
Hungry kisses and an unapologetically loud release of her own was how Simmons finished.  
As an afterthought, Jemma breathily assures Skye that this bunk is sound proof. Considering Skye and Leo- whose bunks are one next to the other- like to fly paper airplanes through the gaps in between sleeping spaces when they're bored, the new girl doubts the hell out of this.  
"I promise. Cross my heart, love. How do you think Fitzy and Ward have kept their secret so long?"

***

The next morning is a lot less awkward considering the secret her one night stand had casually given away in a post bliss haze.  
Simmons has obviously confessed just about everything to Fitz, as they're having sort of tense reactions behind the safety of the thick doors to their lab. Those are usually only closed during an emergency.

***

A few hours later, when everyone sits down to lunch together, Phil Coulson (the morning person on board) is the first to make conversation.  
"So, anyone find a way to relieve the boredom yet? Or are we all itching for a mission?"  
Despite their personal affairs, most of his team agree that getting off the bus would be a blessing after the dry spell.  
Even so, Skye would never forget the previous night. She may even be tempted to call it the most thrilling experience of her life. That included how many times she'd met alien beings, been kidnapped, and shot at. Even the rate at which she was learning her own kick ass field moves was currently difficult to rank above it.


End file.
